Spirits
Basic info Spirits are pets that aid character in fight by boosting its stats. Spirits can by found as drop from Elite monsters in egg shape. Hatching the egg can fail. Egg Spirit There are three types of spirits - Common, Chief and Boss. Common spirits are easier to find but ther stats are lower that the Chief spirits. Boss spirits can by obtain only as loot from World Bosses. Commons spirits have blue external frame, Chief spirits - purple and Boss spirits - orange. *Soul Lv - spirit level *Soul - in order to increase spirit level it must be feed absorbing other spirits (lower or same grade) *Stats - HP, MP, ATK and DEF add to character stats *APT - Base stats multiplier (ex. DEF = Base DEF * APT --> DEF = 501 * 1,35) :: APT can be Refined using: :: Common Spirit Refining Stone for Commons spirits :: Chief Spirit Baptize Gem for Chief spirits :::: Boss Spirit Baptize Gem for Boss spirits :: Max APT: ::*140 - Common spirits ::*170 - Chief spirits ::*200 - Boss spirits *Talents - Spirit can learn 5 talents that add to chatacter stats. Spirit gain 1% character exp as talent exp. :: Talents that can be learned by spirit: *SKILL - character can use spirit skills after transformation. There are many skills like teleports, changing shape, summon monsters, showing emotions or creating items. : Spirit Wisdom Book : use to unlock Spirits skill slot : Spirit Skill Seal : use to remove skill from slot Combine Every spirit can be boosted by combining. Combaining spirits is a way to get addiotional stats (HP, MP, ATK, DEF). Input Spirit to combine conditions: *Spirit must be Chief or Boss *Spirit's soul level must reach its max *Spirit level to combine must be equal to or be lower than the spirit to be equipped ''Before'' ''After'' '''Predicted Meld Range''' Spirits Lv. 10 Common Crab Type: ''DEF'' Bunny Type: ''BALANCE'' Escaping Prum Bear Type: ''ATK'' Bee Type: ''ATK'' Wax Zombie Type: ''DEF'' Lv. 20 Common Chocolate Slime Type: ''HP'' Zombie Type: ''DEF'' Skeleton Wizard Type: ''ATK'' Evil Spirit Type: ''???'' Lv. 30 Common Doomsday Mercenary Type: ''DEF'' Rampaging Treasuse Seeker Type: ''HP'' Brown Bat Type: ''DEF'' Burning Mummy Type: ''HP'' Potpent Type: ''DEF'' Star Kindler Type: ''ATK'' Buron Mummy Type: ''HP'' Chest Ghost Type: ''DEF'' Byron Warrior Spirit Type: ''ATK'' Sabath Candlestick Type: ''BALANCE'' Lv. 30 Chief Sphinx Type: ''BALANCE'' Pharaoh Type: ''BALANCE'' Lv. 40 Common Twin Flame Type: ''ATK'' Lv. 40 Chief Everat's Vanguard Captain Type: ''ATK'' Unicorn Wolf Type: ''ATK'' Manticore Type: ''BALANCE'' Goblin Thief Type: ''BALANCE'' Sweettail Manticore Type: ''BALANCE'' Eyetail Manticore Type: ''BALANCE'' Molten Lord Geal Type: ''DEF'' Zombie Chief Type: ''DEF'' Nagar Overseer Type: ''DEF'' Captain Hook Type: ''HP'' Lv. 50 Common Vicious Spirit Type: ''ATK'' Lv. 50 Chief Flamelit Flower Type: ''BALANCE'' Draconian Type: ''HP'' Lv. 60 Common Lv. 60 Chief [Octo-Invoker] Abatton Type: ''ATK'' Lv. 70 Common Skeleton Marksman Type: ''ATK'' Lesser Flesh Pincer Type: ''HP'' Lv. 70 Chief Water Genie Type: ''HP'' Cavakit Type: ''ATK'' Lv. 80 Common Lv. 80 Chief Roland Spellsword Type: ''HP'' Mechanical Manticore Type: ''DEF'' Lv. 80 Boss Queen of Forest Type: ''BALANCE'' Lv. 90 Common Lv. 90 Chief=